yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Damona
is a Rank S Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Damona is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Gilgaros in [[Yo-kai Watch|''Yo-kai Watch]], Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3, and ''Yo-kai Watch Busters''. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch Land: Playable Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ***Yo-kai Watch Busters: Befriending Yo-kai. ***Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Strongly resembling her alternate-color counterpart in Blizzaria, she is a pale-skinned Yo-kai with bright purple eyes who floats in the air. She has long dark purple hair with indigo tips, pulled into a ponytail with a black Glacial Clip. She wears a black robe with gray snow print on the bottom edges and a dark pink band that goes around the waist with a bow on the back. Her toed sandals are black with raspberry-hued straps. Damona apparently traded her ability to feel emotions in order to gain the power she has. Even after being released from the Crank-a-kai where she was imprisoned, she ''commands the player to become friends with her. However, in ''Yo-kai Watch 3'', it is revealed that she merely pretends to lack emotions, first dropping the act when she was eating tasty food and believed that no one was watching. In the anime, Damona is usually sharp-tongued, high-handed and usually gave other people bad nicknames, like Poofessor in the Recap Time corner, but will immediately drop them when looking and eating tasty food, similar to how she was portrayed in Yo-kai Watch 3. Oni King is her father. At first, she doesn't really care for him but when the Oni King has Inaho and USApyon pretend to be shady people and the Oni King comes and tries to "protect" her, she becomes somewhat protective of him, as when Inaho battles him she attempts to use her Soultimate on Inaho and Usapyon. Damona has a combination of Ice and Dark powers, using her dark powers to curse her opponents and lower their stats. Her Soultimate in Japanese is "Tokimeki Hyakiyakou", a time when evil spirits roam the earth. Her Cursed Skin ability gives her an All-Stats-Up boost when under the effect of an enemy inspirit. Profile Yo-kai Watch Damona can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Pink Coin, Special Coin or Five-Star Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Damona can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Pink Coin, Special Coin or Five-Star Coin. Damona can also be encountered 4,000 meters into the Infinite Tunnel. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Damona can be freed from the Crank-a-kai by paying 3000 Y-Money, or inserting a Pink Coin, Five-Star Coin, or a Special Coin. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series She appeared in EP187, where she appears to adore ice-cream and biscuits. Game Data Evolution Fusion Base Stats Move list Yo-kai Watch Busters stats at Level 99: Moves in Busters: Etymology Her Japanese name, "Hyakki-hime", translates as "hundred demons' princess". Her English name, "Damona", is a combination of the word 'demon' (or daemon) and the name 'Ramona'. Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, her tip is, "This is probably a good shot of you!" In other languages * Japanese: 百鬼姫 Hyakki-hime * Korean: 백귀공주 Baekgwigongju * Spanish: Dámona * Italian: Neradama * German: Dämona * Portuguese (Brazil): Tirânia * Russian: Демонесса Demonessa Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai